Polybutylene homopolymers and copolymers are well known in the art and are shaped and/or formed by a variety of conventional techniques such as extrusion or injection molding into objects of known utility. For other purposes, it would be of advantage to coat objects with a coating of the polymer. Such coatings provide, for example, corrosion or abrasion resistance or as a tie layer for bonding other polymers to a substrate which may not adhere well.
In one application, polished aluminum is coated with a thin uniform layer of polybutylene. The coating is applied such that in certain areas the coating can be removed forming a mask which is used to selectively chemically etch the aluminum as necessary for the manufacture of certain articles e.g. aircraft wing surfaces.
In the past, on highly polished surfaces, polybutylene coatings would delaminate within 4 to 6 hours from coating.
A method was needed to coat polished aluminum so that the coating would not delaminate and so that etching could be completed. After etching, it is then desirable to be able to remove the coated polybutylene mask with a minimum amount of work.
Applicants have found that by incorporating a nucleating agent into the polybutylene coating composition, coatings can be produced which do not delaminate for 24 to 96 hours. The coating has good adhesion even to polished aluminum and can be easily removed after 24-96 hours.